


For Your Entertainment

by whisperedwords



Category: Glee
Genre: College AU, F/F, F/M, I HOPE THIS MAKES U, I have no excuses, Multi, Threesome - F/F/M, also it's implied that sebastian and santana are romantically involved from the get-go, does anyone even ship seb/san/q, it's sameeha's fault, kind of, really poorly written smut on my end, this is literally pwp, um
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-20
Updated: 2014-01-20
Packaged: 2018-01-09 09:27:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1144331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whisperedwords/pseuds/whisperedwords
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>prompt: Sequinntana: at Q's place in NY. Her roommates aren't home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For Your Entertainment

**Author's Note:**

> dedicated to Sameeha (tumblr user dieahero) because I haven't written her something in forever. ((also, tell me whatchu think once you're done!))

Quinn isn’t sure what she’s thinking when she texts Santana, inviting her over. Her roommates probably hated her for a reason—but they were gone for the weekend, and honestly, Santana was the only one good at keeping her entertained. It didn’t surprise her when, fifteen minutes later, there was a loud pounding on her dorm door.

"You came quickly," Quinn chuckles, reaching for the knob.

"Yeah, well, I’m a little busy at the moment." Her friend says, voice muffled. Quinn assumes it’s the door.

She’s wrong, of course. Because when she opens the door, Santana is being pressed up against the wall and kissed (mauled?) by a tall, lanky guy about their age. She gapes, completely caught off guard. Santana wrestles her face away from his lips for a moment, red lipstick smudged around her grin.

"What the fuck?" Quinn asks, more curious than annoyed.

"Figured you were bored when you texted me, and I was midway through something with this lug—"

"Sebastian," The guy interrupts quickly, giving her a quick but charming smile before going back to her best friend’s neck.

"Yeah yeah, Sebastian, whatever—I figured you and I could split this treat for ourselves." Quinn is completely motionless. "You can thank me later, hon, but are you in or what? Because I’ll take this boy and wreck him back in my room if you aren’t—"

"That sounds like a plan." The blonde says breathily. Almost on cue, Sebastian unlatches from Santana and moves to kiss her, cupping her delicate features in his hands and capturing her lips messily in his own. She kisses him back, startled by the abruptness but certainly welcome to the affection.

"I’ll make myself at home, then," Santana says decidedly, and Quinn makes an approving sound in her throat as Sebastian lifts her onto his waist. Somewhere in the back of her mind, she hears Santana directing the guy she’s kissing to where her bed is, which,  _what_? This was definitely a first. His lips are prying hers open, exploring her mouth with ease and comfort, and she melts under his touch. They reach her bed (with San’s help, of course) and he drops her, where she bounces back onto her pillows. She gazes up at the two of them hovering over her, and she’s about to reach for Sebastian once more when Santana crawls on top of her and kisses her.

"Can’t let Fivel here have all the fun, right?" She breathes against her lips, and Quinn shivers, letting her eyes flutter closed. "Besides, I’ve always thought you were pretty hot. I’ve got this rule, see," She continues, now licking and biting at the blonde’s neck, "All my friends need to be hot, because at one point or another, I’m going to sleep with them." Her voice is a low growl, and out of nowhere, Quinn arches her body against her best friend’s.

"Don’t leave me out, now," Sebastian hums from the doorway, and Quinn hears her bedsprings groan as he climbs onto the bed behind Santana. She opens her eyes and watches as he kisses her shoulder sensually, takes his time with her warm skin.  _Can I do this?_ , She hears him murmur into her ear, and Santana pulls away from Quinn for a moment to turn around completely and face him. The loss of her lips lets the air rush back against her skin, a cold patch forming slowly where saliva remained, but then she watches as they interact. Santana rests a hand on his jaw, dragging her fingertips gently against his cheek as she murmurs  _yes_  softly. He kisses her, then, quickly but tenderly, and then lets her get back to the lady beneath her.

"Now, where were we?" Santana murmurs, her voice rough and still as eager as it was before she spoke with Sebastian. Her hand creeps underneath the silk shorts Quinn is still wearing and lets a finger drag lightly against her slick folds. Her lips part, and she whines as Santana puts a little pressure at the center, the feeling of her panties  _and_  the dark haired girl’s fingers now inside her diminishing her usable vocabulary. A grunt comes from behind Santana, and Quinn realizes that Sebastian has now  _joined_  them, grinding up against Santana’s ass and making her moan under her breath. He’s already fully naked, and Quinn really only has to slip out of her light and revealing pajamas—they both realize, at the same time, that Santana is the only one really struggling underneath clothing. She and Sebastian share a knowing glance (even though they don’t know each other? At all?) and silently agree that he’ll undress her lower half and she’s got Santana’s upper region. In a surge of power, Quinn yanks the thin tshirt off of Santana’s body with surprising strength and tosses it across the room, her nimble fingers then undoing the black, lacy, basically useless bra and throwing it in the same direction. Sebastian has a bit more trouble—the zipper of her pleather skirt is stuck. He lets out a soft growl and then yanks, and the sound of metal snapping fills her ears.

"Done," He pants, pulling the now-ripped skirt down her waist and falling crumpled to her knees. Santana hisses, but he rubs against her backside again, and the hiss fades quickly as his dick presses into the fabric of her matching underwear. "You ready?" He breathes, and Quinn completely forgets, for a moment, that Santana now has two fingers inside of her. The tension between her and the guy she met less than ten minutes ago has risen dramatically as he slides her underwear down and positions himself against her ass. Santana takes a deep breath, grits her teeth, and then rocks back into Sebastian’s cock, plunging her fingers deep into Quinn at the same time. All three of them let out a loud gasp in unison. There’s a pause, where all of them are so filled with senses that they can only breathe, and then Sebastian starts pumping into Santana, who, in turn, starts pressing her fingers deep into Quinn, whose whimpering is getting louder and louder. Alongside that, Sebastian, who is currently too focused on the feeling of being inside Santana to control himself, is spewing French curses under his breath and biting at Santana’s bare back hungrily. Santana is on autopilot, Quinn thinks, because her eyes are squeezed shut and her fingers move jerkily inside her, only adding to the list of things turning Quinn on right now. She’s relatively quiet. Sebastian’s hands drift from Santana’s hips, just for a moment, to Quinn’s thighs, which are spread out around Santana, and he scratches her lightly, riling her up even further.

It’s all downhill from there. Santana regains her composure long enough to start pinching at Quinn’s clit, rubbing circles roughly and,  _god_ , Quinn’s senses are so overloaded that she’s going to come, she’s going to come so soon—

but not before Sebastian, who quickly pulls out of Santana and comes all over the bedspread, trying in vain to not dirty either girl beneath him. Quinn follows, moaning Santana’s name, and finally,  _finally_ , with some assistance from her partner—at least that’s what Quinn thinks he is—Santana comes, throwing her head back and resting it against his sweaty torso, her body shuddering and chest pumping from the strength of her orgasm. Seconds later, though, she’s picking herself up off of Quinn and walking out of the bedroom, her dark hair grazing just above her ass. Sebastian settles next to Quinn, his smile ridiculous and bright.

"That was fun. It was nice to meet you, Quinn." He hums. Before she can answer, he kisses her deeply, taking whatever words she had planned to say to him from her mouth. They part after a few seconds, and he gets up off the bed, too, much to her disappointment. He pads across the carpet and picks up the remnants of his and Santana’s clothing. "Thanks for the good time." He chuckles, pulling on his discarded boxers and moving to leave the room to find Santana. Quinn’s voice comes back to her.

"What are you two, anyway?" Her voice is weak. "You two seemed like more than just…casual."

Sebastian pauses in the doorway, tilting his head slightly and staring at Quinn as if he’s deep in thought. “I’m hers, I guess.” He replies after a while. She’s about to ask when Santana’s voice filters into the bedroom.

"You ready, Smythe? Gimme my clothes so we can get back to my room looking only mildly disheveled."

"Aw," Sebastian answers, leaving Quinn alone with her thoughts. "But you’re so cute when you’re disheveled."

"Fuck off." But Santana’s laughing, and Quinn thinks she might want to bring them back over when her friends are out again.


End file.
